The present invention relates to hydraulic circuits comprising at least one reservoir of fluid under low pressure, an accumulator of fluid under high pressure and an electrically controlled pump. Such a circuit is found particularly in some brake systems of motor vehicles.
It is known that, during operation, the pressure of the fluid in the accumulator must remain within a specific range, so that the fluid can be suitably used in the hydraulic motor usually connected to the circuit, and that, in the inoperative state, it is desirable for the fluid to escape from the accumulator slowly so as to put the circuit at rest.
It is an object of the invention to provide a pressure regulator making it possible to perform all these functions highly reliably and in a way involving only a little outlay.